


Proposition

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: An angsty post-"All Hell Breaks Loose" drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

His little brother's hands were the hottest thing he'd feel this side of the grave, and God, he had his voice down _perfect_.

 

"C'mon, Dean, I'll make it so good for you..."

 

Taunting voices whispered to him - _brought back wrong, not your Sammy_ \- as Sam's palm slid up his thigh.

 

The voices didn't know shit.

 

He caught Sam's wrist. "No."

 

Sam's shoulders slumped. "But you want it," he protested, his face too young and vulnerable.

 

He nodded at Sam's soft cock, and rolled to the other side of the bed.

 

"Not because you want to come with me," he said.


End file.
